1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitors and televisions have been reduced in weight and thickness, and accordingly, a cathode ray tube (CRT) has been replaced with a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, as a non-emissive element, the LCD uses an additional backlight and also has limits in response speed and viewing angle.
As a display device that can overcome such a limit, an organic light emitting diode display having a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and quick response time has been highlighted. The organic light emitting diode display is a self-emissive display element.
The organic light emitting diode device may form excitons from combination of electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode in an emission layer, and the excitons may emit energy in the form of light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.